


Day 25: Sword

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [25]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, immortal Athena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Athena needs her sword back, but Janey won't give it to her.
Relationships: Athena/Janey Springs
Series: Femslash February [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Day 25: Sword

**Author's Note:**

> And with some sadness I must say that this will be my last fic for this series. It's been a joy!

Athena had finally found her old sword, long lost after she had been presumed dead. Except, she hadn’t died and she was very much attached to that sword and after seven hundred years, she’d finally tracked it to some private owner in Australia. And she was staring at it now, polished and still laden with all those gems.

Her eyes drifted to the sales price. “ _ Twenty thousand!? Are you kidding me?”  _ she hissed to herself. She stared at the piece of equipment that she’d painstakingly made.

“Too low?” A woman asked. She was blond, gorgeous and smiling at Athena.

Her expression turned neutral. “Too high.”

The woman frowned. “I’m sorry you feel that way, but it is an antique. It’s several hundred years old.”

Athena scoffed. “It’s just scrap metal pieced together from three different broken swords, the fact that the hilt has jewels was only cause it belonged to an enemy that was struck down.”

“That… is an oddly specific argument over the sword.”

“I’ll give you five hundred for it.”

The woman blanched. “This isn’t a garage sale.”

“This isn’t your sword!”

“Excuse me?” She was almost laughing, her eyes large and incredulous. “I inherited this from my father-”

“Who got it from someone who bought it off someone, all the way back to it doesn’t matter cause it’s mine.”

“Are you trying to tell me this belonged to your ancestor?”

“No, I’m saying  _ I’m _ the ancestor and this is my creation and I’m not paying twenty thousand for something that was stolen from me.”

The woman looked at her for a long moment and then smiled. “Listen, is there anyone I can call? Do you have a family member-”

“I’m not crazy,” Athena snapped.

“Okay, dearie!” the woman smiled wide. “Why don’t we have some tea?”

“That is my sword. I want it back.”

The woman sighed. “If this was your sword, it would mean you were at least five hundred years old.”

“Seven hundred and eleven. I’m immortal and I want my sword back.”

Her smile stretched wider. “Why don’t we talk about it over tea?”

Athena rolled her eyes. “I’ll just take my sword back.”

“Listen, I’m sure what you believe is true, but I personally don’t see how anyone can be immortal.”

Athena pointed at the woman. “Don’t patronize me, lady. I’m not crazy and there’s plenty of magical shit in this world worse than one measly immortal and I need that sword to help me get rid of some of those worse things.”

The owner of the sword frowned. “There’s no such thing as being immortal. Let me help you get the help you need.”

“The help I need is that damn sword! I can prove it’s mine!”

Huffing, the woman crossed her arms. “Alright, how?”

“I wrote on it. I wrote Atenna Forever Maiden.”

“Atenna Forever Maiden?”

“Yeah, it was the middle ages, give me a break, I was lucky I knew how to spell my name.”

When the blond only stared at her, Athena grew even more impatient, raising her brows and waiting. Finally the woman rolled her eyes and leaned into the sword to look at it. “It’s in old English, I can’t read it.”

Athena had now lost her patience and snatched the sword. The woman caught her wrist, pulling the sword back. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I need it now!”

“You can’t just steal this!”

“Why? That’s what everyone else did!”

There was a sudden crash, followed by screaming. The woman stopped struggling, her grip still tight on the weapon.

“I told you I needed it!” Athena snapped, pushing her back and taking the sword back. She turned and glared at the impending monster.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
